Electronic devices can increase functionality by connecting to other devices. Many connectivity mediums enable two devices to transfer data and/or power. The use of connectors, such as USB connectors, has amplified issues with cable management. Connectivity cables can disorganize and diminish the use of electronic devices that use them to connect with other devices.